Beyond the Green
by Kimisanna
Summary: Eleanor and Bruce are working together on a assignment for S.H.E.I.L.D., will they remain partners/friends or will it become something more? Or will 'the other guy' be a road block in their blooming relationship once Eleanor actually meets him? OC x Bruce banner.
1. Chapter 1 trust

**Hi! Yeah so this is my First story on here**

**but please enjoy and leave some nice reviews :D**

**I dont own anything related to Marvel. But i do own Eleanor~ ;D**

* * *

The click of heels echoed as a slender, white woman with golden brunette hair just below her cheeks walked down an eerily barren hallway to one of the labratories on the giant aircraft that belonged to none other than S.H.E.I.L.D, a secret military law-enforcement agency. S.H.E.I.L.D stood for, Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. The woman shook her head with a sigh at the lack of people passing through the hallway. "He's not a bad guy.." she muttered to herself as she made her way to the lab at a leasurely pase while she watched a random agent fast walk past the lab and then past her, they obviously didnt want to be in that hallway at that time, which caused Her to glare at them until they were out of her sight.

The door to the Lab hissed open after she punched in the code on the keypad and she saw a middle aged man with short, wavy, volumenous brown hair that was starting to grey on the sides, hunched over a Keyboard as he leaned closer to the high-tech, see through screen infront of him, squinting his chocolate brown eyes behind the glasses that rested on his nose. The man looked up at the sound of the door opening, looking to see who had walked into the lab."Oh, hello Miss Emerson." The man said softly as he got a good look at the woman before him who was wearing a black pencil skirt, purple button up blouse, black heels and Nylon stockings that went up past the pencil skirt to her thighs.

"Good evening Dr. Banner." Eleanor Emerson greeted with a kind smile as the door closed behind her once she was in the lab. Eleanor was one of S.H.E.I.L.D's top scientists and had been given the task to work with Doctor Bruce Banner on finding Alternate forms of energy since the tessaract had been taken back to Asgard.

* * *

__3 days earlier__

_" Ms. Emerson." Director Fury addressed the female, brunette scientist infront of him, "Ever since the teseract was taken back by Thor we have been trying to look for alternate forms of clean energy, and since Stark is the only one with clean energy.. and won't sharehow he got it with us," the director said, sound rather irritated, not furious..Fury wasnt furious right now. "we will have to figure it out on our own. You are one of our top Fuel cell engineers and will be working with Doctor Bruce Banner on the task," as said doctor was mentioned he happened to walk into the room, Fury aknowledged him with a slight turn of his head before looking back at Eleanor, "Understood, Ms. Emerson?"_

_Eleanor gave a swift nod of her head. "Yes, Sir." with that Director Fury waved a hand to dismiss the two intelectuals who walked out the door. Eleanor smiled and once out the door she held her hand out to Bruce with a smile. "Nice to meet you Dr. Banner."_

_Bruce visably hesitated before he shook her hand with a gentle grip, smiling slightly. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Emerson." Eleanor shook his hand a moment longer before letting go, which Bruce did as well. "I Uh.. forgot where the lab was, do you mind?"_

_Eleanor blinked a moment before she smiled and gestured with a hand down the hallway. "Of course. This way Dr. Banner. We've had a few upgrades since the last time you were here." she said with a smile that was between a excited smile and amused grin._

__*end flashback*__

* * *

When she smiled at him Bruce's heart rate had quickend slightly, causing 'the other guy' to stir a little. Bruce had gotten so used to people keeping their distance from him or running away once they payed witness to his 'condition' that this womans kind smiles towards him and how she didnt seem to care if he got worked up he turned into a 'raging green monster, caught him off gaurd. Bruce took a few deeps breaths as he he tried to distract himself with his work and lower his heart rate back to normal.

Eleanor moved to her work area a ways away from bruce, setting her bag on an empty space. "How are You this evening, any progress while i was gone to deliver a report of our progress to Director Fury?" the golden brunette asked as she turned to face Bruce, leaning her rear against the table edge slightly.

Bruce glanced over at her a moment before looking back at the translucent screen infront of him, tapping a few things on it. "Im fine. Unfortunetly No, This is going to be harder than i hand first thought." Bruce said in his usual soft voice, like he was behind so careful not to raise his voice in any way. The good doctor didnt notice as Eleanor walked over to him, getting a good look at his eyes, which had huge bags under them.

"By the way, when did you last eat and or sleep, Dr. Banner?" Eleanor asked in a firm voice.

Bruce looked up just in time to see how close the female scientist was to him as she leaned her rear against The table he was at. Bruce quickly looked away as he could feel a faint warmth on his cheeks, trying to steady his heart rate once again as he stared at the screen. "I.. about two days.." he admitted, unable to think of a lie with the woman so close.

Eleanor sighed and pushed herself off the table. "What do you want?" this earned a confused glance from Bruce as he tried to distract himself with his work. "What do you want to eat?" she clarified for the good doctor.

* * *

Eleanor made her way down to the cafeteria of the huge aircraft. She didn't know what Bruce liked to eat because he had requested just coffee.. But Eleanor wouldn't settle for that! She was going to make sure The good doctor got the proper nutrision. When Eleanor entered the cafeteria there weren't many people there, considering it was in between meals. So Eleanor took a good chunk of time to make her and Bruce some proper meals.

The golden brunette walked the way back to the still barren hallway to the lab with two trays of food, placed on each was a fruit salad, a regular salad, a variety of dressing packets on the side,The main course was a Veggie burger on a whole grain bun for a good amount of protein, she had read Bruce's file and found he was a Vegetarian, so she made sure the meal had no animal products of any kind. Eleanor had also decided to switch out Bruce'ss request for coffee and got him a cup of hot green tea. Once Eleanor got to the lab she looked down at the keypad and gave it a slight glare before tapping the door with her foot carefully so she didn't loose her balance and fall while holding the food. She watched as bruce looked up from his work at the sound of the tapping of her foot on the door and fast walked over to the door quickly and stood there as it opened, the damn thing was automatic from the inside only..

Bruce watched the woman walk into the lab, walk over to their tables and set the trays of food on each. Doctor Banner followed soon after with a surprised exspression at the tray of food on his table. " I said just coffee was fine.. you didnt have to go to all this trouble." he said with a sheepish exspression as he looked at all was on the tray.

Eleanor had picked up a grape fromt he fruit salad and popped it into her mouth as she listened to Bruce talk. She quickly chewed and swallwoed the grape before she replied. "Dr. Banner, you have had only coffee for the past two days i assume. You body needs this meal. Now, eat up." While talking Eleanor had sat down in her chair at her table, still smiling up at Bruce. "Oh and i also replaced your coffee request with some tea. I hope you don't mind." Bruce had sat down as well and was getting ready to take a sip of the cup of tea he had picked up before looking at Eleanor with a slight, rather adorable, smile and saying "Its Alright, I actually enjoy tea more than coffee.. but tea doesnt help me stay up." Eleanor smiled a little wider before she started to eat her food, glancing up one more to make sure Bruce had started eating before she payed full attention to her food.

* * *

After a while of eating in comfortable silence the two Geniuses finished at relatively the same time, Eleanor maybe a minute or two after Bruce. She got up from her table, grabbing her tray before walking over to Bruce's table and asking politely, "Are you done?" Bruce gave a simple nod as Eleanor started to stack the dishes on top of each other before placing the empty tray under the one filled with dishes. Eleanor moved and placed the tray and plates on an empty table before walking back over to her table.

What Bruce said next caught her a little off gaurd. "Why arent you afraid of me..?" Bruce said quietly as he rubbed his thumb against his cup of tea while watching the liquid move slightly in the cup.

Eleanor turned to look at Bruce and smiled, even though he still wasnt looking at her. "Why should I be afraid of you?" She asked, honestly wondering that. Bruce glanced up at her with those big brown eyes, looking rather down, and genuinely confused. "The other guy..?" Eleanor blinked, mouth forming an 'o' shape before she smiled again. "The h- The other guy, hasent made an appearance Ever since the Fight in midtown against loki. You have done a fine job of keeping in control, Dr. Banner. And also.. I trust you."

The last three words were said a little quieter but Bruce could still hear them and they made his brown eyes widen slightly. If he wasnt tan Bruce would have guessed Eleanor saw him blush slightly, but since he was tan.. he hope he was safe. "I..." The doctor was at a loss of words, so he said the only thing he could put into a sentence. "Thank you, Miss Emerson."

Eleanor smiled and said "Eleanor. You can call me by my first name if you want, Dr. Banner."

Bruce smiled slightly and said. "Okay, Eleanor. And you can call me by my first name too."

Eleanor smiled wider. "Okay, Bruce."

**~End Chapter One~**


	2. Chapter 2 It's Decided

~_**Beep! Beep! Beep!~**_

_**~Beep! Beep! Beep!~**_

There was a muffled groan as a hand reached out from under a pile of fuzzy blankets to try and silence the source of the annoying sound. After two minutes of blindly smacking around her hand on the bedside table for the snooze button on her alarm clock. Eleanor finally pulled her head out from under the blankets and easily located the loud alarm clock, glaring at it a moment before hitting the snooze button. Eleanor rubbed her eyes, frowning and scrunching her nose inn disgust at the 'crusties' built up in the inner corners of her eyes.

_'Okay, its 8:30 a.m, I have enough time for a 20 minute shower... leaving me the right amount of time to get dressed and blow dry my hair..' _Eleanor thought as she grabbed a clean bra and underwear, heading to the bathroom. S.H.E.I.L.D. Had set Eleanor and Bruce up with rooms on the ship. Eleanor assumed the rooms had the same layout, so both rooms had a luxurious hotel feel to them. When you first walk into the room there is a small living room area including a flat-screen t.v., couch, love seat and a coffee table. Then walk down the small hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom that was inside the bedroom. The bed was centered in the middle of the room, headboard pressed against the back wall, a bedside table on either side of the bed and closet occupying the left side of the bedroom. The bathroom took up the rest of the room. It was rather simple, a toilet, shower/tub, and a counter with a sink and Mirror.

* * *

Eleanor came out of the shower, wrapping a long towel around her body tightly. After drying herself off Eleanor put on her clothes for the day; A white, knee-length pencil skirt and yellow pastel button up blouse. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and began blow drying her short, golden brunette hair, which didn't take very long. She then proceeded to brush it out until her hair was nice and soft. Eleanor didn't bother with much any makeup besides a small amount of foundation here and there. When she was happy with her appearance she headed out of the bathroom and got a pair of deep brown heels form her closet and slipped them on before heading out of her room, closing and locking the door, heading towards the lab.

* * *

Eleanor looked through the glass windows into the lab and didn't see Bruce anywhere in sight. She tapped the code into the keypad and stepped into the lab, looking around "Bruce?" she said a few times before leaving the lab and walking to Bruce's room. Eleanor hesitated a moment before she knocked on his door three times on the door. Eleanor was about to knock again when she heard movement on the other side of the door and the door knob turning. Out steps Bruce dressed in a yellow pastel dress shirt tucked into some deep brown, almost black pants.

Eleanor blinked a moment, just staring at Bruce before she let a huge, amused smile play on her lips. "This is an interesting turn of events, Dr. Ban- Bruce."

Bruce took in Eleanor's appearance as his lips turned up in a soft, amused smile. "...You wear these colors better though." He said truthfully.

Eleanor felt her cheeks warm at the compliment. She coughed, trying to plat off her blush. "Th..Thank you." She looked anywhere but Bruce, trying to get rid of the awkward air around herself. "Would...Would you like to go get some breakfast with me?" she asked, blush slowly subsiding.

Bruce smiled that smile of his that Eleanor unconsciously thought was adorable. "Sure." He agreed and the two made their way to the Cafeteria.

Once the two, unintentionally matching geniuses got to the cafeteria they got their trays and got their food. Eleanor got an vegetarian omelette with a side of fruit salad and a small glass of milk for a drink. Bruce got the same thing but his drink was a cup of tea. When they were done getting their breakfast they moved and sat across from each other at an empty table.

"So, Bruce, If you don't mind me asking, is it true that before this you were living at stark tower in new york?" Eleanor asked after a few minutes of silent eating between the two.

Bruce wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering. "Yeah, it's true."

Eleanor finished chewing and swallowing a bite of soft, fluffy vegetarian omelette before asking her second question. " Whats he like?"

Bruce looked looked up before he gave an amused smirk, looking at something behind her "Why dont you ask him yourself?"

The short haired woman looked confused as she turned around in her seat. "What do you mean I don- Oh Jesus Christ!" Eleanor jumped a few inches off her seat as she saw a certain Billionaire, playboy philanthropist standing directly behind her.

Tony stark gave a victorious smirk at the woman in front of him's actions "Well, as flattering as that is, im no god." tony said, grinning as he sat down next to the brunette that was trying to regain her composure.

Eleanor took a few subtitle deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "Mr. Stark...Hello. Not to sound rude, but why are you here?"

* * *

"I heard Fury was trying to come up with the same clean energy as my tower and decided I'd give the poor guy a break and offer up a nudge or two in the right direction. And have some fun since Pepper is on a business try to Florida, it was getting boring at my place." Tony explained, all while popping a few of the grapes from Eleanor's fruit salad into his mouth. "Also the last of the construction was getting pretty annoying too." he added at the end with a slight frown.

Eleanor nodded as she listened, casually sliding her food away from tony and closer to herself. "I see. And I would assume stark tower is as nice as it looks on the outside?" She asked, the question directed at both the men sitting at the table with her.

Bruce decided to answer first, after finishing his last bite of food. "It's much nicer than where I used to live."

Tony nodded with a proud grin. "Yep, and I even had a room made for when he goes green and needs to let off a little steam."

"-That hasn't had to be used yet." Bruce quickly added, mostly to reassure himself.

"no matter how many pointy things I poke and prod him with to stir him up." Tony said with an expression equivalent to a pout.

Eleanor nodded as she listened to the two men talk. "Ah, I see. " Eleanor's food forgotten by her as she added herself to the conversation. "You know, Bruce, Perhaps willingly letting the other guy out more often will help you learn to control him, but I believe you should be learning to co-exist with him." she said, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on the back of her hands.

Tony's eyes lit up a little as he nodded, stealing more of Eleanor's grapes from her fruit salad. "Whats what I've been saying!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for added emphasis.

Bruce sighed. "Letting him out more will cause more destruction.." He said while looking down at his cup of tea.

Tony grinned "That's what the green room is for." He said matter-of-factly, snapping his fingers and pointing at Bruce.

Eleanor side glanced at Tony. "I am pretty sure he wants to keep from destruction of any kind.. But Bruce," she looked back at Bruce, gaze soft but serious. " to co-exist with him.. you may have to go through seeing a little destruction in the beginning... but at least it will be in a control environment." She said, referring to the 'green room' as Tony put it.

Bruce sighed and looked from Eleanor to tony and then back at Eleanor. "You're saying this as if its a sure thing." he said as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to push his feelings down and make light of the situation.

Eleanor let a small smile grace her lips as she kept looking straight at Bruce.

Tony chuckled. "Looks like it is." he popped the last grape from Eleanor's fruit salad into his mouth, leaning back in his seat.

Eleanor crossed one slender leg over the other under the table, sitting up straighter. "And it's also a sure thing that I will be helping as well."

Bruce blinked, eyes widening a fraction at what she had just said. "Oh no, I would want you to, you could get hurt, o-or wors-" he rambled out quickly, trying not to think of the possibilities.

Eleanor put a hand on Bruce's wrist to silence him as she continued with a confident smile "Everything is going to be fine." She let her hand linger a moment longer before she got up and threw away the remaining cold food and put the tray and plates where they were to be collected. She came back over and grabbed her bag before walking towards to entrance to the cafeteria.

Before she got to far Bruce said "I still don't like the idea of yo-" He was cut off once again as Eleanor called back at him.

"Its Already decided! " You could hear the smile plastered on her face as she continued with, "See you Boys back at the lab."

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose as Tony smirked and pat his wrist and stood up. "She's a keeper."

Bruce looked confused as he was pat on the wrist, looking up at Tony. "What do you mean..?"

Tony just grinned and left the Cafeteria, leaving Bruce in the almost empty room.

Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, muttering. "I wonder how this is going to go.."

**~End Chapter 2~**

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

**And am i keeping tony and Bruce in character so far..?**

**Reviews are much appreciated~! **


	3. Chapter 3 confused

"Do you even live in New York..?" Bruce said as he slipped off his Glasses, leaning back in his chair.

Eleanor looked up from a file she was reading and just smiled before looking back at her work.

Tony had actually been reading Eleanor's informational file, So he decided to give a 'few' details on the female scientist. "Eleanor Emerson, born August 18th, 1989. Lived in a small town In Texas called Abbott until she moved away to go to collage at Harvard University, Majoring in Fuel Cell Engineering and dabbles in Astrophysics and Biochemical Engineering." Tony looked up from the file with a slight impressed look before looking back down at the file. "Soon after finishing collage she was recruited by SHEILD and became on of their top scientists."

Eleanor sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, for reading almost my Entire file.."

Tony seemed to ignore Eleanor's comment as his eyes lit up a little when something cause his interest. "Oh! And look at this, wonder why this was included.."

Bruce didn't want to pry into Eleanor's personal file but the way Tony was talking about it made him a little curious.

Tony continued and started to say out loud. "When you breath on her fac- Ow!" before tony could finish Eleanor's bag was thrown across the room and came in contact with Tony's head.

"I think that's enough of that, Don't you, Mr. Stark." She said, but not putting it in the form of a question, it mainly sounded like a statement as she walked over and grabbed her bag.

Tony rubbed his head. "Okay, okay, Jeez." he said, setting Eleanor's file down.

Eleanor walked back to her table and set her bag down on it before sitting back down. "But to answer your question, No I don't live in New York but after this I plan on moving there."

Tony stopped rubbing his sore head after a while and said, ignoring the small bump forming underneath his head. "Hey, Why don't you come live at Stark tower?" Tony continued without an answer as the other two scientists in the room stared at Tony with widening eyes. "Yeah, it'll be great, you wont have to drive over everyday, saves on gas, lessens pollution, all that stuff. I got a lot of extra guest rooms, they're all pretty big so space isn't an issue. How about it?"

Eleanor's lips slowly twitched up into a big smile "That would be great! Are you sure its not too much trouble? I dont want to be a burden."

Tony smirked "Too much trouble? I think you're forgetting who I am." he said simply. "So its Decided, you'll be living at Stark Tower from now on."

Bruce had soon gone back to his work when he knew he wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise, he'd just let it happen and see how things went.

* * *

~_It had been 2 weeks since the discussion in the cafeteria and the scientists were still having __no luck__ on the alternative energy source for S.H.E. . ~_

Eleanor ran a hand through her short hair, sighing in frustration as she stared at files about fracking and Hydrogen fuel, and many many more ideas on alternative fuel. She grabbed a pill bottle out of her bag, grabbing a water bottle in the process. Eleanor took out one of the pills, which were aspirin, from the bottle and set it on the table. She grabbed a spoon from her bag that she 'randomly' had in there and pressed hard on the aspirin pill until it broke and crumbled into a bunch of little powdery pieces. She dusted the aspirin powder into her hand and dumped it into her mouth before grabbing the water bottle, opening it, and swallowing the water and powder in one go.

She didn't know that after she had gotten out the spoon to crush the pill with, Bruce had been curiously watching her the whole time.

Eleanor ran a hands through her hair again and was about to ask Bruce something when she happened to catch him watching her. "What..?" She asked, blinking.

Bruce quickly tried to pretend to look at a file, trying to hide a small, amused smile.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, a confused smile playing on her lips. "What?"

Tony had gone to get himself something to snack on so the two other scientists were in the lab alone. Bruce put down the file he had started to pretend to read "Why did you need to crush up the pill?" he asked, taking off his glasses.

Eleanor blinked before she got an embarrassed look on her face "Oh uhm.. I have this little fear of swallowing pills whole. IfeelLikeI'llChokeOnThemAndDie." She said the last part rather quickly, embarrassed by her little fear.

Bruce tried to pass his laugh off as a cough, covering his mouth with a fist, looking back down at some files.

Eleanor gave a fake hurt expression, mouth open slightly as her lips turned up in a smile that she couldn't hide. "Don't laugh."

Bruce covered up another laugh. "Sorry. Sorry." He started looking at some more files.

Eleanor smirked. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time, Dr. Banner."

Just then Tony walked back into the room with a small back of blueberry flavored Yogurt chips. "What happened to the whole first name basis thing? Speaking of which.. "He said with a snap of his fingers and pointed at Eleanor. ",it feels like you're giving Brucey here the special treatment, he's the only one on this entire ship that you call by first name from what I can gather." Tony grinned looking from Eleanor to Bruce as he walked over to the two.

Eleanor gave a small sigh, trying to act casual and pretend she didn't notice the very faint, yet noticeable blush on her pale cheeks. "I assure you, no one is getting any special treatment, Bruce told me I could call him that, so I do."

Neither Tony nor Eleanor noticed the slight frown Bruce let slip out before he his face went back to a neutral expression as he continued his work.

Tony smirked, crossing his arms. "So if I said you can call me by my first name, would you?"

Eleanor glanced at Bruce a moment before looking back at Tony. "I...Suppose..not."

Tony grinned in silent victory. "That just proves my point. Nah, you don't have to call me by my first name, call me whatever you want."

Eleanor sighed. "You're so gracious, Mr. Stark." she rubbed her eyes tiredly and moved to grab a file on Hydrogen fuel.

Bruce looked over at Eleanor, trying to sound casually and hide his worry since tony was around. "Maybe You should go do sleep?" he suggested with with a side glance before looking back at the file in his hand, not really able to read it since his vision was starting to blur from tiredness.

Eleanor looked over at Bruce with a small smile. "What about you? You don't look quite awake yourself."

Tony rolled his eyes and gave sigh in mock irritation, put his hands in the air slightly. "How about you two love-doves both go to sleep, I don't care if its in the same room or separate rooms because my room is far away from both of yours and I won't have to hear you both.. 'sleeping' " He made air quotes with his fingers when he said 'sleeping'.

Eleanor's pale cheeks flared to rosy red as she quickly put the files she was reading into a neat stack and stood up, grabbing her bag and starting to walk out of lab. As she walked past Tony she made a motion like she was going to hit him and much to her satisfaction Tony flinched, cover his head. Eleanor smirked and left the lab, still blushing furiously.

Bruce watched Eleanor leave, his own cheeks warming up some as he turned and gave a glare at Tony before cleaning up his table and leaving the lab as well.

Tony watched the two leave before he gave a shrug and turned off the lights in the lab and left to go to his own room.

* * *

Eleanor's heels loudly clicked against the floor as she quickly walked down the hall to her room, cheeks still bright red, muttering to herself. "That was so Highly inappropriate...! I cannot belie- well actually I can... but to even imply such a thing.. not that I find the idea unpleasant.." she was just making herself blush worse. "What on earth am I thinking... such thoughts about a co-worker... of sorts... not that he officially works for SHEILD.. but still... okay... I really need some sleep..." Eleanor stood in front of her room door, opening it, shutting the door and locking it before she set her bag on the coffee table as she walked past and into the bedroom. She went to the closet, got out some pajama shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt, walking to the bathroom to change. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in her sleeping clothes, setting her clothes from the day in a neat pile near her closet before she landed on her back on the bed with a soft plop. Eleanor stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before she pulled a pillow over her flushed face. She sighed and pulled a blanket over her and fell asleep within minutes.

Bruce made his way back to his room, which was one door away from Eleanor's, he looked down at Eleanor's door, muttering, "Good night, Eleanor." Before going into his room, changing into something comfortable and falling asleep on his bed a few minutes later.

**~End chapter 3~**

* * *

**Another chapter up~**

**okay so i wasnt really planning on having the whole 'alternate energy source' thing be a big part of the story,cause i dont know much about that sort of stuff ^^' , just something to use so eleanor and brucey could meet. So there might me a time skip.. or a ~they figured it out and blah blah blah~ or just have eleanor tell Fury to find more people to work on it and skjdflsejdfl i dunno~! **

**Suggestions are helpful~**

**I love reviews. I see all you visitors~**

**ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome

**Hello Dearys! Sorry for a few days wait for this chapter, i was having a little bit of Writers block. But an all nighter got me going again. I even started another chapter while writing this chapter!**

**There were quite a few places i could have ended this chapter at but I wanted to end it where i did and couldn't find the right way to transition the story to it. So you get a slightly longer chapter as a treat for waiting so patiently for me to update~**

**Oh! And before my sleep deprived mind forgets, Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, you get hugs and virtual cookies and Bruce banner plushies~**

**This authors notes is getting a little long ^^' so I Will talk to you in the next chapter and remember I Love love LOVE reviews, they keep me going, more reviews, faster updates!**

**Time for me to take a nap, Bye-bye~ ^^**

**Edit: And a shout out to A reviewer Named Ellie; That is such a cool coincidence, Deary, My Eleanor in the story's hair length is just past her ears but everything else is an amazing coincidence non the less! Im glad you like the story as well!**

* * *

Waking up that morning was.. interesting to say the least. Eleanor woke up before her alarm clock, thankfully, and she used the extra time wisely. She started off with a long, cold, shower... for certain reasons that Eleanor is rather ashamed to admit. Then the morning went along like any other morning, get dressed, dry her hair, all that Hygienic stuff that women _love _to do. It was all the same, accept for the thoughts plaguing Eleanor's mind before she would vigorously shake her head to rid it of such thoughts. But her subconscious would continue to snake thoughts into her mind such as; **'**_He is rather handsome...Is he muscular? What does he look like under his shirt..?__**' **_Wewe can all guess who 'he' is. Eleanor thought she might have to take another cold shower if she couldn't keep these thoughts at bay. She finished putting on her foundation and left the bathroom with a sigh.

Today Eleanor wore a dark red, silk button up blouse that was tucked into a black Pencil skirt, with tan, nylon leggings and black heels. She made her way to the 'living-room' in her room, grabbing her bag and moving towards the door. She placed her hand on the door knob, taking in a deep breath, and opening the door, thinking,_' Let's get this day over with.' _Eleanor headed out of her room, closing the door and slowly heading towards the lab.

It's safe to say Bruce was having a similar morning, well as far as the cold shower part. He then dried off, quickly combed out his hair and got dressed in his purple dress shirt and dark brown pants with some black Loafers. Bruce had a little more control on his thoughts, but not enough control that one or two didn't trickle into his mind, though they were a little more sad and self hating; _'She __is__ very beautiful...get a hold of yourself Bruce! She could never be interested in a guy like me.. and I'm close to double her age..' _Bruce sighed and made his way out of his room and towards the lab.

* * *

Eleanor was the first to Arrive at the lab, a fact she was somewhat glad about, and she quickly went to her table, setting down her bag, trying to get engrossed in her work before anyone arrived, especially a certain man with a green alter ego.

Bruce entered the lab a few minutes later and quietly went to his table, not wanting to interupt Eleanor when he noticed how focused she looked with her work. Besides, he didn't know what he would say to her after Tony's comment last night. Bruce took Eleanor's reaction as a sign that she would never want to be with him in any sort of romantic way.

In truth Eleanor was not mad at Bruce or had any ill feelings towards him at all, she just didn't know what to say either, I mean what do you say after a comment like that? She chanced a quick glance up and over at Bruce and found he had looked over at her at the same time. They both quickly averted their eyes from each other.

Well he had to say something now. Bruce cleared his throat and said in a soft voice. "You look very nice today."

Eleanor's heart almost skipped a beat at the sudden compliment, cheeks warming ever so slightly. "Thank you." She said quietly, followed up by a, "And so do you."

Bruce nodded and adjust his glasses, distracting his eyes with the files on the computer screen, feeling his cheeks warm a little as well. "Thanks."

And of course to make the situation even more awkward, here comes Tony, as carefree as usual as he sauntered into the lab. "And how my two awkward love birds doing today?" he said with a casual grin. When neither gave no response he gave a slight pout. "Don't tell me my nudge didn't do anything.." after another silence he gave a huff. "How boring." He then went to work messing around with the equipment around the lab that wasn't being used.

Eleanor gave a small sigh as she turned the monitor of the computer in front of her off, it had been about five hours of almost silent work and Eleanor and Bruce were having no luck in their work of finding a new fuel source. "This is ridiculous." She suddenly said. "Director Fury cannot possibly think that two people-" This earned a look from Tony but Eleanor supposedly ignored him and continued, "can find an entirely new fuel source all on our own." She stood and brushed the wrinkles out of her pencil skirt, heading towards the door.

Bruce looked up, taking his glasses off, shaking his head when he realized his eyes had lingered on her rear, clearing his throat and asking, with a somewhat flushed face. "Where are you going?"

Eleanor looked back at Bruce as the door to the lab opened in front of her, barely noticing the slightly redder cheeks on him but shrugging it off. "I need to speak to Director Fury." And with that she left, leaving the two men in the lab watch her go to confront the scary man with an eye-patch.

* * *

Eleanor confidently walked through the hallways in the direction of Fury's office. Once there she gave a polite knock on the door and waited until the door slid open, revealing a very intimidating fury. Eleanor walked into his office and over to his desk.

Fury motioned for her to sit and she did so, sitting at the edge of the chair, hands in her lap. Director Fury looked at Eleanor for a moment before he said in his deep, somewhat resonating voice. "What is it, Ms. Emerson? I am very busy."

Eleanor cleared her throat. "Well, You see, sir, It has been nearly three weeks and we have nod had any break through on finding a sustainable alternative and clean fuel source, and Mr. Stark has not been one bit of help in finding it either. If it would not be too much of an inconvenience to you, may I suggest you ask a team of the other fuel cell Engineers to work on it? I do not believe only two people can figure something like this out on their own, no matter how smart."

Fury took a moment to think over the information, but mostly looked irritated at the news about Tony. After a minute Fury just nodded before saying, "You're right, I'll talk to some of the other engineers about it later today."

Eleanor took that as her Que to leave and stood up, brushing down her skirt, turning to leave before she remembered something else and turned back around. "Oh, and, sir?"

"what is it?" Fury asked, setting his pen back down.

"Well you see Mr. Stark has offered me a place to stay, not that the room I have been given on here is not nice, but I would like a change of scenery, but I do not want to offend yo-" Eleanor had noticed a small upwards twitch of Fury's lips when he had listened to her start to ramble before he lifted his hand to signal her to stop . "It's alright, Ms. Emerson, we can always just have someone pick you up in a helicopter when you're needed." Eleanor nodded politely with a, "Thank you, sir." and let herself out of his office.

Eleanor walked the hallways back to the lab to find the two men in a discussion about who knows what. Something that made Tony look more smug than usual and Bruce more awkward and embarrassed than usual. Bruce looked up when Eleanor entered the lab, causing Tony to look to the side at her with a wider grin. "Eleanor just in time! We were just talking about ho-" Tony was cut off as Bruce quickly interjected. "How did your talk with Fury go?" Tony pouted but listed because he was curious as well.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow before she shrugged it off and told them what had happened. "Well, Director Fury is going to get a bigger team of some of the other Fuel cell engineers to work on this, and I had told him that I would be living at stark tower, so whenever I am needed he will have a helicopter pick me up. Also.. I think I almost got him to smile." She ended with an amused smirk.

Tony chuckled. "Well there you go. So when do we leave?"

Eleanor blinked and though a moment before she gave a shrug "Whenever we like I suppose."

Meanwhile while they talked Bruce was listening quietly off to the side, it was finally sinking in that Eleanor was actually going to live at stark tower, with him... and with tony but he didn't really want to think about that at the moment.

* * *

Eleanor had finished packing after maybe an hour of folding her clothes and neatly putting them in her suitcase, packing her toiletries and re-checking everywhere to make sure she didn't forget anything. Tony had told her and Bruce to meet him on the landing bay on top of the hellcarrier when they had finished packing. Bruce had only pack the bare essentials, a few shirts, pants, comb, his toothbrush and tooth paste, and an extra pair of glasses just in case.

Once they had both finished packing Bruce and Eleanor made their way to the landing bay on top of the hellcarrier. It was luckily on the water at the moment so they wouldn't have to wear the oxygen masks people would normally have to wear when the ship was up in the air because of the low oxygen levels in the higher atmosphere.

Eleanor and Bruce looked around until their eyes landed on the giant, pure white private jet off to the side by some helicopters. Eleanor's eyes widened slightly, having never seen a private jet up close before.

Tony walked up beside them, grinning, you could have sworn that grin was permanently glued to his face. "I have a huge jet, don't you think?" he said casually to Eleanor.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow before she gave a smirk, walking towards the jet, the door to it opening, and saying "It is rather impressive, Mr. Stark. But I have seen bigger." And she left both men speechless with the sudden innuendo from the normally reserved and polite woman as she boarded the jet.

Tony grinned after he recovered from the small shock, patting Bruce on the side of his arm with the back of his hand. "She _is _a keeper." Tony boarded the jet soon after Eleanor. Bruce took a moment to clear his mind before he boarded the jet. Once they were all secure in their seats and buckled up the jet took off and started it flight to Stark Tower.

The flight was pretty quiet even with Tony's attempts to liven it up with drinks and some music. Eleanor was not the best flier, and it seemed like neither was Bruce. So the two remained remotely quiet the entire time.

Once they had arrived the jet landed on the giant landing pad on top of stark tower, coming to a complete stand still before anyone was let off.

Eleanor slowly walked down the few steps on the jet and stood on the landing pad, blue eyes widening as she took it all in, she was actually going to be living at Stark towers.

Out stepped Tony and Bruce behind her. Tony clasped a hand on Eleanor's shoulder with and genuine smile "Welcome to your new home."


	5. Chapter 5 Hello there

**Hello My dears! Sorry for such long waits in between chapters but I have been having weird writers block lately, i'll submit a chapter and then have no ideas for the next chapter for almost a whole week! So sorry again, you all get more Avenger plushies and cookies and cake for waiting so patiently and leaving such nice reviews!**

**Anyways on to the chapter, It's extra long because it took me a while to find a good end. And there's a little treat you all will find out quickly**

**I love you all and can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter, I really like it and i hope you do too.**

**Reviews = happiness~ **

**On to the chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Well... Hello, Big fella.." came the soft voice of a certain brunette scientist as she stared up at a certain green 'rage monster'-

Wait, wait, wait!

Okay lets back up and talk about the whole day, before Bruce went all big, green, and angry.

* * *

It all started one day at stark tower, not too long after Eleanor had moved in, per Tony's insistence, maybe a week or so after. Said week consisted of Eleanor getting unpacked and Tony having to insist, almost multiple times a day, for Eleanor to loosen up, that this was her new home. Eleanor had a hard time relaxing when she was in a new place, especially when it was someone elses home, she had always felt awkward at sleepovers at a friends house when she was younger. But once it actually sunk in that Stark tower was her new home she slowly started to adjust.

Eleanor was currently in the rather large kitchen in Stark tower, preparing herself a fruit salad as a small breakfast. She wasn't very used to being able to freely roam someone else home, well technically her home now as well, but it would take some getting used to. After she finished making fruit salad she realized she had made a little too much and put the extra in a separate container with some plastic wrap over the top and set it in the fridge before moving to clean up any mess she made. The golden Brunette moved to the dining table, that was in the kitchen as well, and took a seat and began to eat her fruit salad.

It was a Saturday so everyone was being a little lazy and not yet up. Eleanor had been the first to wake up at around 9 am. She wasn't much of a late-riser, it made her feel sluggish, a feeling she did not like. She was dressed in a deep Reddish purple, v-neck spaghetti strap nightgown that fell down just above her knees at the bottom, black lace in the shape of an X went across the chest area of the gown. Eleanor finished her breakfast at around 9:30 am. She picked up her empty bowl and went to the sink and began to wash it, noticing some other dishes sitting in the sink she decided to wash them as well. Little did she know that a certain Gamma radiation specialist had begun to stir and was heading to the kitchen.

Bruce dressed in a pastel orange dress shirt and dark Beige dress pants along with his brown loafers. He walked out of his room after brushing through his hair, closing the door and heading to the kitchen to make himself a cub of tea, expecting to be welcomed by an empty kitchen. But he wasn't expecting to be greeted by the heart rate quickening sight of Eleanor, back turned to him as she washed dishes, in her purple night gown, which Bruce unintentionally thought that it hugged her curves loosely but in all the right places. He quickly shook his head to shoo the thought away, trying to regain his calm heart rate, but found that whenever he was in the same room as this attractive woman, it was hard to keep calm and composed. Bruce had lowered his heart rate relatively close to its original speed and walked fully into the kitchen to start preparing his morning tea.

Eleanor finished washing the dishes a few minutes later. The loud faucet water had made her oblivious to any other sounds around her in the kitchen so she had not noticed Bruce until she turned away from the sink, visibly jumping a little as she dropped the dish towel in surprise. "Oh- Goodness gracious!" she said quickly.

Bruce looked over and almost instantly gave Eleanor a soft, apologetic look laced with guilt. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

The way he had said 'scare' made Eleanor's heart break a little. "No, of course not, you had just caught me off guard." She gave a warm smile. "Good Morning, Bruce."

Small relief flashed on his face as he smiled softly. "Good Morning, Eleanor. How are you?" He asked as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard, setting it on the counter and moving to grab a box of tea bags from another cupboard.

Eleanor leaned her rear against the dining table. "I'm good, I had just finished preparing and eating some fruit salad. Would you like some? I had prepared a tad too much." She said with a small, sheepish smile.

Bruce smiled a little more as he ran the faucet water, waiting for it to get as hot as possible before he filled his cup 2/3rds of the way full, setting the cup back down on the counter and turning the water off. "Sure, I'll have some." He had been about to go look for the bowl of extra fruit salad in the fridge before Eleanor casually beat him to it.

Eleanor smiled, with a hint of a smirk as she pulled the plastic wrap covered bowl out of the fridge and handed it to Bruce. "Here you are."

Bruce smiled in amusement and took the bowl from her and set it on the counter next to him as he placed the tea bag in his cup of hot water. He unwrapped the plastic wrap from the bowl and crumpled it up before throwing it away in the trash. Bruce grabbed a fork from one of the drawers and took a bite of the fruit salad before he smiled and swallowed. "It's very good." He said sincerely as he looked over at Eleanor.

Eleanor felt her heart skip a beat and cheeks warm up as Bruce looked at her with those chocolate brown eyes of his. "Really? I'm glad you like it." They stood in a comfortable silence as Bruce ate the fruit salad. After a while Eleanor decided she should get dressed for the day. "Well, as much as I would like to hear the sexual comments when Mr. Stark wakes up.. I think I will go change now." She pushed off from the dining table and started to make her way out of the kitchen.

Bruce let out a small laugh at Eleanor's comment as he set down the fork in the fruit salad so he could take a sip of his tea. "Okay, see you after?"

Eleanor blinked and for some reason felt her heard speed up. She turned back to look at Bruce with a smile. "Of course." with that she left the kitchen to go to her room, blushing slightly. Just the thought that he looked forward to seeing her made Eleanor happy for some reason.

* * *

It was about 6 pm and Eleanor was currently sitting on the large, black leather couch in the living room, looking through a random science magazine she had picked up when she was out shopping a few days ago. She was so engrossed in what she was reading about that she didn't notice Bruce come in until she felt the movement of the couch sinking in on one side of her. She looked up and smiled at Bruce Before looked back down at the Magazine, turning the page to the next paragraph.

Bruce looked over at her and returned her smile with one of his own. He was approximately two feet away from Eleanor, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he kept a safe distance away. "What...what are you reading about?"

Eleanor looked over at Bruce and smiled again, setting the magazine in her lap but still holding it open. "Oh, I'm reading an article from 1957 that was reproduced, it is about experimental analysis of Behavior."

Bruce nodded once as he listened, looking genuinely interested. "Huh, very interesting."

Eleanor smiled, holding up the magazine slightly off her lap. "Would you like to read it?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, no, that's alright, you looked like you were pretty into it."

` Eleanor smiled, scooting closer to him on the couch, 'testing the waters' in some ways. She held the magazine out in front of them. "Here."

Bruce became a little flustered as Eleanor got closer, feeling his face warm up and heart beat quicken. "Uh, thanks." He said awkwardly. Once he began to read the article his heart rate slowly calmed and so did he.

As she read the article with Bruce she would look up at him every once in a while. This time when she did Bruce did to which caused them both to blush, Eleanor's more visibly than Bruce's. Eleanor genuinely smiled, which Bruce gladly returned. That in itself surprised Bruce that he didn't give some awkward, shy smile as they both went back to reading the article.

* * *

Eleanor and Bruce had spent nearly two and a half hours just discussing different scientific ideas, learning more about each other and sharing a few laughs here and there when one of them would make a joke, pun or smart remark that was all in good fun.

It was now around 9:15pm and Eleanor had spent some time fiddling on her laptop. She got up from her bed and walked out of her room to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she passed Bruce's room she heard faint rustling, most likely muffled by the door, and low groans and faint whimpers. Eleanor tested out the door knob and found the door unlocked so she let herself into Bruce's room and was greeted by the man tossing and turning in his bed in a cold sweat, he was obviously having a severe nightmare. Eleanor quickly ran over to him and bent over his bed, starting to shake him. "Bruce! Bruce wake up! You're having a nightmare. Wake. Up!" She kept shaking up, somehow getting him on his back, before she finally just slapped him awake. "Bruce! God Dammit, Wake up!"

Bruce's eyes snapped open as eh quickly sat up, panting, almost hyperventilating as his eyes frantically looked around the room. His heart rate had sky rocketed. Bruce bent over himself, groaning, starting to feel himself shift and change inside.

Eleanors eyes widened as she watched him. "Bruce, are you transforming? Come on, we need to get you to the green room." she tried to wrapped her arms around his waist and pull him, but he was heavy. "Bruce, you have to help me, hold it on as long as you can and try to walk, please."

Bruce somehow had got off his bed but was very unbalanced on his feet and unintentionally used Eleanor as support.

Eleanor had on of Bruce's arms slung over her shoulders as they began the walk to the green room, which was luckily only a few doors down from Bruce's, Tony thinks of everything. Eleanor kept talking to Bruce, trying to keep him calm long enough to get to the room that, of course, had a green door.

It was getting harder and harder for Bruce to keep the hulk in, the big guy wanted out and he wanted out _now._

Eleanor quickly opened the green door and helped Bruce inside before closing the door, making the mistake of going in with him.

Bruce stumbled to the center of the room and collapsed to his knees, groaning as his eyes turned green and his body began to shift and change. His skin went from tan to green as his shirt tore and fell off as he grew and grew, pants stretching but lucky for Eleanor staying on him.

"Well... Hello, Big fella..." came the soft voice of a certain brunette scientist as she stared up at a certain green 'rage monster.'

The Hulk turned around when he heard the voice, green eyes narrowing as he grunted and lumbered his way over to her, staring down at Eleanor, huffing.

Eleanor stared back up at the Hulk, noticing Bruce's features in his face like his hair, the look in his eyes, and a few facial features that had just been enlarged. She spoke in a quiet, calm voice. "Hi there.."

The Hulk let out a big huff of air right in Eleanor's face as he sat down with enough force to shake the ground, still just staring at the woman that Bruce liked, but don't want to say so. But Hulk knew, and Hulk liked her too.

Eleanor could feel the familiar sensation start to tickle her nose after the hulk had breathed on her face, she was about to go in a sneezing fit. "Oh no.." was all she could managed before she went into a fit of sneezing, one right after the other, they were small and squeaky. Eleanor did her best to cover her mouth. "I'm sorr-" she tried to apologize between sneezes. This went on for another minute or so as the Hulk just watched her silently.

Once Eleanor got her sneezing under control her cheeks were beat red in embarrassment.

The hulk suddenly and yet surprisingly gently grabbed Eleanor's arm and pulled her closer to him, she was human, and hulk was.. hulk and had to be careful not to hurt her. He then lifted her up and set her on his leg. The first thing he said surprised Eleanor "Hulk Like you. Bruce like you too, but he don't want to say."

Eleanor let out a squeak in surprise as she was pulled closer and set on the Hulks lap. When she heard him say that the hulk and Bruce _both _'liked' her it made her blush worse. "Is that so?" she asked with a small smile, still keeping her calm voice. "Well, can I tell you a secret?"

The hulk tilted his head slightly before he gave a grunt and nodded, looking curious.

Eleanor smiled and whispered. "I like you and Bruce too."

The Hulks lips pulled up into what looked to be a smile. "Ele-" Hulks eyebrows furrowed when he had trouble saying her name.

Eleanor smiled softly, hesitantly placing a hand on his big finger. "You can call me, Ella or Elly if it would be easier."

Hulk kept his brows furrowed as he tested out the two nicknames, which Eleanor thought was adorable, before he decided to go with Ella. "Ella make Hulk and Bruce happy. Very happy." he said sincerely.

Eleanor blushed and felt her heart swell at those words. "You two make me happy too." and she was telling the truth. Eleanor blinked as she felt the big green softy start to gently rub his finger up and down her side. She smiled and leaned against the giant 'brute's' touch, she was surprised at how gentle the hulk was capable of being. It seemed that what he was doing was really calming to him.

About 15 minutes of the hulk and Eleanor 'talking', which was mostly Eleanor asking him easy questions and the hulk responding with nods or a shake of his his head along with a grunt here and there. But now it looked like the Hulk was getting tired as Eleanor watched his big head droop every once in a while. "Hulk, deary, are you getting tired..?" she asked in a soft, warm voice.

The hulk tried to pretend we wasn't by sitting up straighter. "Hulk not tired, don't want to sleep.."

Eleanor placed a hand on his thumb. " If you say so. I have one more question for you, okay?" she continued when the hulk gave a slow, tired nod. "If Bruce let you out when he's not angry, will you come out not angry too?"

The hulk let the questions slowly register in his mind before he gave a slow nod. "If Bruce not angry.. hulk not angry.."

Eleanor smiled. "If thats the case.. then If you go back to sleep and let Bruce back out.. I promise we can see each other again soon, okay?" It was like reasoning with a child who didn't want to go to sleep.

The sleepy big green man blinked slowly before he gave one last tired nod. "Okay.."

Eleanor smiled softly and placed a kiss on Hulks big green cheek. "Night, See you later."

With that hulk started to shift and shrink back into the shaggy haired scientist. Bruce was almost instantly passed out when he changed back to himself, it took most of Eleanors strength to make sure he didn't hit his head when he fell back.

Eleanor made the mistake of looking down, which caused her to blush furiously when she saw a very bare doctor laying before her. She looked around the room and saw a shape in the wall that resembled a door and she slowly got up and walked over to it, jumping a little when it suddenly slid open, luckily revealing a closet full of blankets and thankfully pants. She grabbed a blanket and a pair of pants before making her way back over to the sleeping Bruce. She layed the pants next to him before quickly draping the blanket over Bruce, covering _him_ up. She looked down at him and felt bad about just leaving him there, but there was no way she could lift him and take him back to his room. So she decided to stay there with him. Eleanor walked back to the closet and grabbed herself a blanket before walking back to Bruce and laying next to him,covering herself with the blanket.

Eleanor watched Bruce's sleeping face for a few minutes, recapping what had happened with his big green alter ego and she couldnt help the smile that spread on her face. She craned her neck over and kissed Bruce on the forehead before muttering. "Goodnight." She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep next 'sleeping Brucey.'


	6. Chapter 6 Things to Consider

**An earlier update? Why yes it is! Hello my lovely readers, How are you?**

**I want to thank all the people who reviewed! I don't mean to only pick a few or one to mention here in the Author note's but i just want to thank RipplesOfAqua for their three reviews in a row! You get and extra plushie of your choosing, Deary! Also go check out her story Rainfall, I've only read the first chapter before posting this, but it is amazing so far, I love your writing style, hun and i can't wait to read the rest they have up after i finished posting this chapter.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter and remember Reviews make me happy and help me update faster!**

* * *

Bruce had suspected to wake up in a cold sweat the next morning, in his bed like usual, but what he wasn't expecting was what he woke up to. He slowly opened his eyes, not yet fully awake, snuggling closer to the warmth he had his arms wrapped around, taking in a deep breath, getting the warm sent of flowers in his nose. He closed his eyes a moment, about to go back to sleep when his eyes shot open, wide and confused, he was staring at the back of a certain fuel cell engineer's golden brunette head of hair. Bruce swallowed nervously as his face warmed up until his cheeks were a soft red, head swarming with questions. '_Why am I laying next to her?What happened last night? All I remember is having another nightmare.. and then a faint voice... Eleanor's voice.'_

_"__Bruce! Bruce wake up! You're having a nightmare. Wake. Up!" _Eleanor's frantic and desperate voice snakes its way into Bruce's mind._ "__Bruce! God Dammit, Wake up!"_

Bruce let out a shaky breath, eyes closed. But they quickly snapped open when he registered that he was shirtless and in very stretched out pants. He finally realized that he had 'hulked out' the night before. Bruce craned his neck to look around him, surprised to see no bashed in walls or objects beyond repair. The vague memories off last night started to come back to him, well before he turned into the other guy that is. He remembers being woken by a stinging sensation to his cheek- Eleanor had slapped him awake. Bruce slowly and carefully removed the arm that he had wrapped over Eleanor's waist. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to remember what happened after he woke up. He remembered slowly slipping in and out of consciousness as he was helped by Eleanor down the hall and into the 'green room'. After that all he remembered is collapsing and 'blacking out' and then waking up 'snuggling' next to Eleanor, arms firmly wrapped around her. He looked down and was very thankful that there was a blanket in between them. Bruce tensed when he felt the slender woman laying next to him start to shift and wake up.

Eleanor slowly became aware as she woke up. She became aware of the warmth pressed against her back, of the arm she was using as a pillow, and the hard floor that she was currently laying on. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to rid them of the blurriness of sleep, her eyes opening also had her become aware of her eyes having and irritated, burning feeling. Shit, she had left her contacts in overnight. As she she began to sit up she became fully aware of the warm body behind her, she turned over and was greeted by the sight of a very nervous and blushing doctor. She felt her own cheeks warm up before she remembered what had happened the night before. Eleanor let her lips tug into a small, soft smile. "Morning." she said casually.

Bruce swallowed thickly and managed to get out, "..Morning.."

Eleanor saw how nervous and awkward Bruce was acting. She looked around and grabbed the pants she had gotten for him the night before. She handed them to him and smiled. "Here. I'll wait outside." She said politely and got an headed to the door, opening it a little before glancing back to see Bruce getting up, blanket still wrapped around his waist. She blushed and grinned a little, staring for a moment before quickly leaving the room and closing the door.

A few minutes later Bruce came out of the green room in the pair of pants Eleanor had given him to wear, and just the pants.

Eleanor realized just how hairy his chest was, usually men with hairy chests did not appeal to her, but she had to admit, on Bruce, it didn't look too bad... it suited him quite well actually. She quickly looked away when she realized she had been staring.

"Did he hurt you..?" That seemed to be the first question he asked every time after he had become the hulk. Bruce's voice sounded so dejected as he looked at the ground, expecting the worse.

Eleanor smiled softly, walking closer to him. "No, I am perfectly fine. He was quite pleasant actually."

Bruce looked up at her, eyes slightly widened. "Pleasant? But he- he's a monster, he only causes destruction, when he comes out nothing good happens."

Eleanor gave a knowing smile as she hesitantly placed a hand on Bruce's bare shoulder. "Listen to me. When Hulk was out this last time, nothing bad happened. We actually talked for a while before he got tired and I convinced him to let you back out and for him to go to sleep."

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed as he became more confused as he listened to Eleanor. "What- what could you two possibly talk about..?"

Eleanor let her soft smile tug into a mischievous grin. "Just small talk. He calls me Ella since he could not pronounce my full name. And a few other things."

Bruce was becoming more curious by the second, '_What could they have been talking about?'_

Eleanor smiledand gave Bruce's shoulder one last pat. "Don't worry, All you need to know is nothing bad happened and no one got hurt." She let her smile spread a little wider before she walked away in the direction of her room, waving as she left a very confused Bruce Banner standing in the hallway.

* * *

Eleanor had changed into some new clothes, Jean shorts,a white tank top and light green button up dress shirt over it, before she made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of Tony actually out of his garage. "And he emerges from his cave. Good Morning, Mr. Stark."

Tony turned around from where he was making some coffee in the kitchen. When he saw Eleanor a wide grin spread on his face, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. "Don't you mean good _afternoon?" _

Eleanor went to the fridge and got out the jug of milk and set it down on the counter. "Oh, my mistake. Good _Afternooon_, Mr. Stark." she snatched up the full coffee pot before Tony, getting out a mug and pouring the mug half full of coffee before setting the coffee pot back on the coffee maker. She Poured milk into the mug as well before putting the milk away in the fridge.

Tony kept his smug grin on his face "You're usually the first up, what happened last night that you needed to sleep in?"

Eleanor let a small grin play on her lips. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much.." she trailed off for a moment before she smirked. "No but in all seriousness nothing happened. Well unless you consider getting to meet Hulk for the first time something." she said casually.

Tony's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he covered it up with his casual grin again. "Oh, so you got to meet Mr. big green and grumpy? How'd that go?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee before taking a sip of it.

Eleanor smiled and sipped her coffee. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to just check the security cameras than to try and get me to tell you, Mr. Stark?"

Tony blinked and smirked "Yes, but wheres the fun in that?"

The brunette scientist smirked. "Very true, but you may have to look at the security videos because my lips are sealed."

The man of Iron grinned. "Well if you're not going to tell me yourself, something good must have happened."

Eleanor gave a nonchalant shrug as she took a sip of her coffee to cover up the faint blush on her cheeks. "But you really thought of everything in the green room, blankets and pants, good thinking, Mr. Stark."

Tony continued to grin but there was some added pride in there. He held his coffee mug in his hands as he leaned against the counter. "Well, Of course I did. Now, since you're set on changing the subject and are not going to tell me what happened in there, it looks like I have some security footage to watch." He smirked and pushed away from the counter, walking past Eleanor on his way out of the kitchen.

Eleanor rolled her eyes amusedly. Right as Tony passed her she muttered, "Just don't let Bruce see it just yet."

Tony's response was just a small smirk and a wave of his hand as he walked out of the kitchen, only to pop his head back in with the same smirk. "Nice choice of colors today, by the way." He gestured to her green dress shirt before he actually left the kitchen.

Eleanor rolled her eyes once again with a smile before she went to the fridge to prepare herself some lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by like usual, Tony working on his suits in the garage, Bruce working in the lab along with Eleanor, who would leave every once in a while to get Bruce something to eat or drink to make he stayed healthy.

Later, around 9 pm, Eleanor was at Bruce's door. She hesitated a moment before she knocked on his door, softly, three times.

A minute or so of waiting and the door to the Doctors room opened to reveal him standing in the doorway in his Yellow pastel shirt, one button unbuttoned to reveal the beginning of his chest hair. He had been starting to get ready for bed when Eleanor knocked on his door. "Eleanor? What is it?" he asked curiously.

Eleanor smiled when Bruce had opened his door, blushing somewhat when she had noticed the small amount of his chest hair showing but tried to ignore it as she kept on her smile. "Could I talk to you about something for a moment?"

Bruce blinked, silent a moment as he wondered what she wanted to talk about before he pushed it away and stepped to the side to let her into his room. "Yeah, sure."

The brunette smiled and nodded her thanks as she stepped into his room. "I wanted to talk to you about when I first met Hulk." She referred to The hulk as 'Hulk' because she did not like 'the hulk'. It made him sound like a thing instead of a person that had feelings.

That caught Bruce's interest even more. He sat down on the couch in his room, motioning for her to do the same. "Oh, really?"

Eleanor sat down on the couch as well, crossing one slender leg over the other, jean shorts riding up a small amount as she did so. "Yes. Hulk and I spoke for a good half hour about a few things. The last thing I asked him was that if you let him out when you were not angry or upset, if he would not be angry when he came out. Well, he said yes. Well his exact words were. 'If Bruce not angry, Hulk not angry.' " She smiled as she looked over at Bruce. "So I came to ask you, with what I told in mind, if you would let Hulk out more. Also, not saying this will sway your decision, but Hulk said he liked me and with that in my mind, I suspect that he will be calm and or easy to calm if I am around."

As Bruce listened to Eleanor, the questions he would think up would be answered like she could read his mind, or maybe his expressions were easy to read.. either way it doesn't matter. Bruce was at a loss for words as he thought over what she had told him.

Eleanor smiled and gave him a reassuring pat on his knee as she stood up. "Just consider it, will you?" she debated for a moment on whether or not she should do what she was thinking before she got closer to Bruce and kissed him on the top of his head, secretly getting a whiff of his sent in her nose, it was vaguely musky.. mixed with the smell of male shampoo. Eleanor quickly walked to the door, pausing a moment to tell him "Goodnight." before walking out and closing his door behind her.

Bruce had been staring into space as he thoughts consumed him. But he was quickly pulled back to reality when he felt a soft pair of lips on the top of his head. His eyes widened a fraction, feeling his cheeks heat up and heart rate quicken. Bruce looked up just in time to walked Eleanor leave and shut his door. He ran a hand through his hair as he muttered. "Yeah.. Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7 Let him out

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the long wait! D: Please forgive me!?**

**This is the worse writers block i've had so far. BUT I BEAT IT *Epic pose***

**Anyways Thank you to everyone who reviewed and i never thought i would get ****_14_****reviews let alone one! Thank you all soooooo much who have reviewed, Favorited and followed this story! I love you all!**

**Now on to the next chapter! **

* * *

It had been a few days since Bruce had hulked out, life at the tower was going on as usual, Tony pent up in his garage, Bruce working himself until he was exhausted and starving, despite Eleanor's efforts it still happened. Yep, just like usual.

It was around noon and Eleanor and Bruce were in Bruce's lab as Bruce worked on one of his projects. It was almost lunchtime and it was also time for Eleanor to convince Bruce to take a break and eat something.

Eleanor leaned off the table she had been leaning her rear against as she watched Bruce at work, walking over to him. "I am going to the kitchen, what would you like?"

Bruce looked up from his work at the brunette standing in front of him, slipping off his glasses. "You know, you don't have to keep getting me food. I'll get some when I get a chanc-"

"That is the point. If you are left alone, you never 'get a chance' to get something to eat or drink. Now, what would you like from the kitchen?" She asked in a no-room-to-argue tone.

Bruce sighed, knowing what she said was true. "Just a plain bagel is fine."

Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest, frowning as she tapped her fingers against her arm.

The gamma radiation specialist let out another sigh. "With cream cheese, please."

Eleanor let a smile crack onto her lips. "There we go." she walked out of the lab and made her way to the Elevator to take it down to the floor with the kitchen.

Bruce slipped his glasses back on as he watched her leave his lab before going back to work.

* * *

As Eleanor made her way out of the elevato**- Haha nope were not switching to Eleanor yet. Let's switch over to Tony because he's just now getting to watching that security footage of Eleanor and The- oops I mean Hulk.**

* * *

Tony Had finished his newest upgrades on his Ironman suit earlier that day and decided to unwind with a shot glass of scotch and to finally get down to watching Eleanor's first encounter with Mr. Big and green.

He typed a few things into his computer before pulling up the security footage files, each room in the tower had its own file and were arranged in alphabetical order so he just had to scroll down to G for the green room footage files and viola there they were. He scrolled down a bit before he found the right file. He double clicked the file, leaned back in his chair and watched as it pulled and started to play.

The first thing he was a top view of the empty room when suddenly Bruce stumbled through the door and collapsed in the middle of the room, followed by Eleanor as she shut the door behind her. Tony watched as Bruce changed into the Hulk, who looked ready to smash anything around him until a voice caught the Hulks attention.

"Well... Hello, Big fella..." the speaker built into the camera barely caught Eleanor's voice as she let out a breath she had been holding.

Tony only tensed slightly as he watched the hulk lumber over to Eleanor and stand, or hunch, directly in front of her as he huffed. "Hi there..." Eleanor said in a soft voice. Tony watched the Hulk let out a big huff directly in Eleanor's face. The Next thing that happened made Tony smirk in amusement as he watched Eleanor go into her little sneezing fit that had been mentioned in her file. He chuckled lightly at her attempts to try and stop the sneezing and apologize at the same time. But he was quickly quieted as he watched the hulk grab her by her arm and set Eleanor on his lap, well leg. But Tony remembered that Eleanor hadn't looked hurt the day after it had happened so he easily relaxed and continued watching.

"Hulk Like you. Bruce like you too, but he don't want to say."

Tony loved how blunt Hulk was compared to Bruce. But He really had to remember to install more cameras in each room to get better angles of what was happening because right now all he could see was hulks back the very tip of Eleanor's head.

Tony strained to hear what Eleanor was saying next but all he could hear was the mumble of her voice, he barely made out "..can I tell you a secret?" He watched the hulk nod after a few moments. Tony gave a frustrated pout when he couldn't hear what Eleanor said even when he turned up the volume, he let out a sigh and continued watching the rest of the footage.

"Ele-" He listened to the hulk have trouble saying Eleanor's name.

"You can call me, Ella or Elly if it would be easier." he finally heard Eleanor talk again.

"Ella make Hulk and Bruce happy. Very happy." The hulk said so sincerely that it even surprised Tony a little bit as he watched.

"You two make me happy too." Eleanor said in return

Tony blinked and narrowed his eyes to try and see what was happening in the video. It looked like the big guy was rubbing Eleanor's.. Arm.. or side? He couldn't really tell but he decided to Fast forward the file for a bit as he took another sip of his scotch. Tony stopped the video and played it back at its regular speed. Now he was watching the Hulks head slowly droop before shooting back up and starting to droop again, the big guy was getting sleepy.

He listened as Eleanor in the footage began to speak again "If you say so. I have one more question for you, okay?" she continued when the hulk gave a slow, tired nod. "If Bruce let you out when he's not angry, will you come out not angry too?"

Tony watched as it took Hulk a minute to respond in his tired state. "If Bruce not angry.. Hulk not angry.." _Well that's a nice bit of information to safe for later._ Tony thought as he continued to watch.

"If that's the case.. then If you go back to sleep and let Bruce back out.. I promise we can see each other again soon, okay?" Tony smirked at Eleanor's tone of voice, it was like a mother reasoning with her child.

"Okay.." the hulk gave a final nod.

"Night, see you later." there was some movement the camera couldn't see well before The hulk changed back into Bruce and Passed out. Tony stopped the video after Eleanor had covered _Bruce_ up with a blanket.

"Huh. Well it looks like I have something to test out." Tony muttered as he finished off his scotch.

* * *

Eleanor had just finished making her and Bruce their lunch when Tony came strolling out of the Elevator. "Well, Well, if it isn't the Hulk whisperer." he said casually as he walked over to the coffee pot and pored the remaining coffee into a mug and placing it into the microwave.

Eleanor smirked as she held the two plates of food in her hands. "Hello, Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded to the two plates of food. "Getting food for Bruce as well?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yes I am."

Tony took his coffee out of the microwave. "Hey, after your finished with lunch, I need to show you something."

Eleanor blinked. "Alright, what do you need to show me?"

Tony just grabbed his coffee and left the kitchen with a, "See you later."

Eleanor sighed and made her way back to the elevator and used her elbow to press the button for the floor with Bruce's lab.

* * *

Eleanor stepped out of Bruce's lab after she had finished eating lunch. She realized Tony hadn't said where he wanted to show her something. "JARVIS, where is Mr. Stark at the moment?" she asked up at the ceiling.

After a few moments a British voice answered back _"Mr. Stark is currently on level 10 and at the indoor pool. He has told me to inform you to bring Dr. Banner as well."_

Eleanor smiled up at the ceiling. "Thank you, JARVIS."

_"__You're welcome Ms. Emerson."_

Eleanor poked her head back into the lab. "Mr. Stark wants you there as well, its on floor 10 and in the indoor pool.. I wonder what he's planning.."

Bruce slipped off his glasses and looked up from his work. "With him, it could be anything." he said as he got up, leaving his glasses on his table and meeting Eleanor outside his Lab. "Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?" said with a small, humored smile as he gestured with his hand towards the elevator.

Eleanor smirked and nodded, following beside Bruce to the Elevator and riding it to the 10th floor.

* * *

"There you two are!" Tony grinned as he saw the two scientists enter the pool room. He walked up to them casually as he looked at Eleanor's outfit. Which was a red Tank top, white/grey plaid over-shirt, and jean shorts. "Do you mind getting wet that outfit?" he asked Eleanor in his most casual tone.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not really. What is this all about, Mr. Stark..?"

Tony gave his most innocent smile. "I'm just testing something out. Now, come with me for a moment. Bruce you stay right there." He guided Eleanor away from Bruce, a hand rested on her shoulder blade.

Bruce felt Hulk nagging, well more like growling at the back of his mind as he watched Tony guide Eleanor away from him. Bruce sighed and tried to make the Hulk calm down for the time being.

Tony led Eleanor to a pretty empty corner of tiled pool room. He had her stand right behind a like of tile that was slightly darker than the rest. "Now, you stay here." he muttered before stepping over the like of dark tiles and away from Eleanor.

Eleanor sighed, arms still crossed over her chest.

Tony then went over to Bruce and placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him more towards where he led Eleanor, but only a few feet towards her. "Are you ready, Brucey?"

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Ready for what, Tony what are you planning this time?"

"JARVIS, if you please." Tony said up at the ceiling.

_"__Yes, sir."_ replied JARVIS

After a few seconds there was a soft whirring noise and the dark row of tile started to rise, revealing a clear glass wall emerging from the floor, causing Eleanor to visibly take a few steps back. Wall stopped moving once it was firmly connected with the ceiling.

"Alright, and now the water." Tony said with his casual tone.

"Water?" Bruce question as he looked over at Tony who just smirked.

Suddenly a hole opened up on the side of the tiled wall behind Eleanor. Suddenly water started rushing out of the hole, quickly covering the floor behind the glass wall. The water level rapidly started to rise.

Eleanor's eyes widened as she water level was already at her knees after two minutes. "Mr. Stark! What the hell are you doing?" she called out, hitting the glass with the side of her fist.

"Tony, what the hell?!" Bruce glared at his _friend_.

Tony just shrugged casually and watched as the water had already risen to Eleanor's hips. He looked towards the ceiling. "JARVIS, a little faster."

Water started Gushing out of the hole even faster, Rising to Eleanor's waist in a matter of seconds.

"N-now may be a good time to tell you I-I cannot swim!" Eleanor called out in a shaky voice as the water rose higher and higher.

"I know." Tony simply said. He was looking from Eleanor to Bruce, looking like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Tony this isn't funny! Turn off the water!" Bruce could feel his heart rate already skyrocketing as he got angrier at Tony and scared for Eleanor.

"Mr. Stark, please!" It was getting harder for Eleanor to keep her feet planted on the ground as the water rose past her chest, eyes wide with fear.

"Tony, turn off the Damn water!" Bruce could feel the Hulk trying his hardest to break out and it was harder and harder to keep the Big guy at bay.

Eleanor was finally unable to keep her feet on the floor as she had to rise with the water. She began flailing and trying to keep her head above water, she was completely and utterly terrified now. "Mr. Stark- Tony- ack!" She coughed and sputtered water as it got in her lungs. Her wide, wild eyes looked at Bruce, seeing him shaking and trying to keep the hulk inside. She could feel herself start to flash in and out of unconsciousness. With her final breath she used her loudest voice.

"BRUCE LET HIM OUT!"


	8. Chapter 8 Thank you

**lajfdlqejrbgleqkjrbgqlkejrbg qker IM SOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! **

**I didn't mean for it to take this long to update but school started a while ago and it has really been making my writers block worse! Im soo sorry!** **D:**

**Also its a little shorter because i'm still trying to get out of my writers block**

**And thank you to all my reviewers!**

**I hope you like this one and since i haven't said it in a while**

**I do not own anything accept my OC Eleanor c:**

* * *

"BRUCE LET HIM OUT!" shouted Eleanor with her final breath before she passed out and slowly started to sink to the floor.

That was the last thing Bruce heard before the Hulk ripped through and surfaced. Bruce's clothes ripping and stretching until he was only in Bruce's pants. Hulk let out a loud roar and charged at the glass wall keeping him from his Ella. He easily punched through the glass as the glass shattered and water came rushing out, not caring that it completely soaked him. Hulk quickly, and gently grabbed Ella and held her against his chest. His rage from seeing her in a dangerous situation was somewhat pushed aside as he looked down at her limp, unconscious body. Hulk made a low, something that sounded close to a whimper.

Tony cautiously made his way over to where the Hulk was, hands up to show he wasn't a threat. "Hulk, Buddy, I know you're probably mad at me.." he trailed off a little bit

Hulks head snapped to glare at Tony as he let out a low, warning growl, holding Eleanor close to himself.

Tony made no move to get any closer. " Definitely, definitely mad at me.." he corrected himself quickly. "But she needs help, so if you want her to wake up you need to set her down and let Bruce back out, and maybe not have him pass out this time, if you have control over that.."

Hulk stared a Tony for a few moments, then looking at his Ella, then back at Tony. Hulk let out a big huff as he gently set Ella on the wet tile floor. Tony was right, Bruce was better at helping than Hulk, gentler than Hulk, smaller than Hulk. Bruce can help Ella. With a final look at Ella, Hulk started to slowly, seemingly gently transform and shrink back to Bruce.

Bruce groaned when he was fully back to himself and Hulk safely tucked away. He held his head as he fell to his knees beside Eleanor. When he looked down at her his eyes snapped open wider as his fatigue was forgotten. "Eleanor!" New rage was starting to boil but he pushed it aside with ease given the current situation. He felt for the young scientists pulse on the side of her neck before putting his ear to her mouth to feel if she was breathing or not. When he couldn't feel any warm breath coming from her mouth or nose he started doing CPR. First placing his hands between her breasts and firmly began trying to pump the water out of her lungs. He placed his ear to her mouth once more to see if he could feel her breath, when he couldn't he tilted Eleanor's head back, pinched her nose and placed his lips over hers. Performing Mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Bruce continued the pumping on her chest and then giving mouth to mouth one more time before Eleanor's eyes shot open and she started coughing and sputtering water out of her lungs, body automatically turning her onto her side so she wouldn't inhale the water again while coughing it up. She vaguely registered Bruce rubbing her back as she continued to cough and sputter out water.

When Tony had saw Bruce start to give Eleanor CPR he decided to leave and by now was most likely casually watching what was happening form the security cameras with a scotch not too far away.

Bruce continued to rub Eleanors back until she was fully sitting. "Are you okay?" was the first thing he asked her.

Eleanor coughed a few more times and used the back of her hand to wipe the water off her mouth even though the rest of her body was soaked. "I'm fine.. But Tony will not be once I get a hold of him.." she glared up at the security camera, even though it was nearly impossible to spot for most people.

Bruce felt a small smile tug on his lips as he watched Eleanor. "I'll wait in line then."

Eleanor blinked and looked up at Bruce with a small smile. She watched as Bruce stood up, tightly clinging to his ripped and torn pants. She started to stand up but she must have stood up to quickly because she felt so dizzy that she almost fell over. And she would have if it wasn't for Bruce Quickly grabbing her by her shoulders with both hands and helping to steady her. "Are you okay to walk by yourself?" Bruce asked.

Eleanor slowly stood up straight and smiled. "I am fine. Besides I thing there is something else you need to help before me." she glanced down and then back up at him, cheeks growing a rosy pink

Bruce looked down and felt an embarrassed blush race to his cheeks as he quickly pulled his pants that had fallen when he let go to help Eleanor, back up and held tightly onto them once again..

* * *

Eleanor came out of the bathroom in a fluffy, light green robe with a towel wrapped around her head. She was heading back to her room when it hit her just then that the first thing she saw when she woke up was Bruce leaning up from her. Her eyes widened as she placed a finger to her lip, feeling her cheeks flare to a bright red. Bruce had given her CPR.. their lips had touched. Eleanor swallowed loudly, sort of frozen in the middle of the hallway. But.. the next thought made her smile a little. Bruce had saved her life.. Bruce saved my life! Eleanor felt her smile slowly growing as she walked to her bedroom and she kept it the entire time she was changing. She walked the halls of stark tower with a purpose in her step as she made her way to Bruce's lab, knowing Bruce would be there because she had told him to stop hovering around her earlier.

* * *

_Eleanor was walking to the elevator and she noticed a certain gamma radiation specialist following close behind her. She would describe Bruce as having 'lost puppy' mannerisms at the moment as he was basically glued to her side out of concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" she heard him ask for about the third time. Eleanor actually found his behavior right now very adorable. But she didn't really want him following her all the way to the shower.. well that didn't sound like such a bad ide- no no, stop that. Eleanor sucked in a deep breath, still feeling the slight irritation of water in her lungs as she turned around to face Bruce. "I'm Fiiiine, Bruce." She was trying to keep a straight face and not smile at his adorableness. "Now I Need to take a shower so you can either wait outside the bathroom door.. Or wait in your lab and I'll come up afterward, okay?" She watched as Bruce actually seemed to contemplate the two options before he sighed and nodded, replying with "..Yeah,Okay." and turned around to go to his lab._

* * *

Eleanor smiled at the memory as she walked up to the doors to Bruce's Lab, watching the twin doors slide open with a soft hiss. She didn't do anything to try and hid her smile as she walked into the lab, smile widening as she watched Bruce look up a little too quickly and almost having to cover her mouth to suppress a laugh as she watched him try to casually play it off as she approached him. Eleanor walked over to a fairly empty table as Bruce lowered his head back down to his work.

Bruce looked back up at Eleanor when she turned her back to him. Which was something that still amazed him, Eleanor was so comfortable around him that she would let her guard down and willingly turn her back to him. Bruce hadn't gotten any work done when he went to wait in his lab for Eleanor to finish her shower. Bruce had been spending too much time with Tony as she tried to push that thought away as he swallowed nervously. Eleanor must have noticed him staring at her because of the next thing she said.

"Bruce," Eleanor began as she turned around, leaning her rear against the table behind her. "I promise, if I experience and ill effects of inhaling water I will tell you, okay?" she wasn't irritated with Bruce but she didn't want him fussing and worrying over her even though she found it really sweet.

Bruce hunched his shoulders and gave a sheepish look. He didn't know he was being so obvious in how worried he was about her. Honestly when he saw Eleanor's unconscious body before him, his first thought was that the other guy had hurt her but he quickly pushed that thought away and remembered Tony's little experiment... prank... or whatever he was trying to do. Seeing Eleanor unconscious had sent a horrible pain to his heart.

Bruce was so deep in thought that he didn't notice as Eleanor walked over to him. She made her way around the table he was sitting at and stood directly behind him. She giggled as she watched him jump as she laced her arms over his shoulders in a gentle embrace. "Bruce.." she whispered as she used one hand to gently turn his head towards her a little, leaning in a placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

"Thank you for saving my life."


	9. Chapter 9 Just relax

**I am soo sooooooo sssoooooo SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for how long it's been since i last updated,almost three months! D:**

**School didn't help and having to get the creative juices flowing again took longer than I thought. And this is still a really short chapter!**

**;^; imreallysorryfornotupdatings ooner!**

**please forgive me and enjoy this short chapter, I know i don't deserve them since i made you guys wait so long, but i would appreciate if you reviewed c:**

* * *

"_Thank you for saving my life."_

Bruce Froze as he felt Eleanor's soft lips on his cheek. The contrast between their skin was a few shades different, Eleanor's a pale, ivory tone and Bruce's skin was a light tan. Bruce felt his heart start pounding against his chest and his cheeks heating up

When Eleanor felt Bruce's cheek heat up under her lips she let out a small giggle as she pulled away and stood up straight but kept her arms draped over his shoulders. She secretly didn't want this moment to end. Eleanor felt how tense Bruce was and she decided she would help him relax.

Bruce's eyes widened when he felt Eleanor start to rub his shoulders. In all honestly he had been pretty tense lately but he didn't realize just how tense he was until Eleanor started to rub his shoulders. He barely caught a groan he started to let out as the brunette fuel cell engineer started to really knead into the muscles on his shoulders.

Eleanor smiled amusedly when she heard Bruce groan but then quickly stop himself. "Bruce... Just relax." She said in a soft voice as she started massaging the crook between his shoulders and neck, earning a soft groan as Bruce tilted his head forward. She moved to massaging the back of his neck and shoulder-blades. Eleanor ran her fingers up his neck and into his wavy brown hair, starting to gently massage his scalp.

Bruce let his head move in motion with the way Eleanor was massaging his head, letting out another, more blissful groan, eyes closed.

Tony raised an eyebrow when he was turned away from the security camera that he had pulled up on his computer as he tinkered with a blaster in the Ironman suit. When he heard the faint groan come from the computer he turned around in his chair to look at the live footage,expecting to see something that he had hoped would happen soon between two certain scientists, but he was disappointed and yet pleased to see Eleanor giving Bruce a massage. Tony frowned slightly before shrugging and muttering, "Boring, but at least they're getting somewhere."

Eleanor couldn't stop her smiling as she watched Bruce's reactions to the different parts of his shoulders she massaged. She seemed to get better reactions when she massaged his neck and scalp, so that's what she massaged for most of the massaged. After a few more kneading motions on Bruce's neck and scalp she finished up the massaged. Eleanor had a pleased grin on as she looked at Bruce in his chair, eyes closed, head tilted back against the back of the chair, he looked so relaxed like he might even fall asleep.

"Bruce?" Eleanor said softly as she tried to keep from giggling.

"hnm..?" Bruce mumbled as he shifted in his chair

"How do you feel?" Eleanor asked, sitting on a free spot on Bruce's desk, crossing one leg over the other.

"Mn.. Good.." Bruce mumbled out, eyes still closed

"I'm guessing you liked my massaged?" She asked, grinning.

All the relaxed gamma radiation specialist could do was give a limp nod.

"Are you falling asleep, Bruce?"

"..."

"Bruce?" Eleanor said once more before she quieted down as she watched Bruce's head slowly drift down and his chin end up pressing against his chest and followed by very soft snoring.

Eleanor smiled softly as she quietly got up and left the lab before coming back with a soft fuzzy blanket and covering up Bruce with it as he lay asleep in his chair. After she made sure he looked all nice and comfy she quietly walked out of the lab and dimmed the lights, whispering something even though she knew he wouldn't hear it.

"Have a nice nap, Bruce."

And with that Eleanor quietly shut the door and left to do other things.

A few hours later Eleanor was sitting in the living room of the living quarters of stark tower reading a random book she found laying around. She looked up when she heard someone entering the room and it was none other than a sleepy looking Bruce who groggily walked over to the couch and sat down next to Eleanor. Now she saw why Hulk acted like such a child when he was tired, because Bruce did as well. "Well, Hello Sleepyhead." Eleanor said with a soft smile.

Bruce just let out a mumble in response, it was obvious he was still half asleep because if he was awake Bruce would have been to nervous to just let his head fall gently on Eleanor's shoulder.

Eleanor blinked a moment, surprised at this before she smiled softly. She gently moved and positioned Bruce so he was laying on his side with his head on her lap and the blanket that was on her legs was now covering up Bruce.

He was out like a light after Eleanor put the blanket over him, snoring lightly once again.

Eleanor smiled down at Bruce as she ran her fingers thought his hair for a few moments before she picked her book back up and started reading again, but not before whispering to Bruce.

"Sweet dreams, little green man."


	10. Author Notes

**Sorry if you got excited when you saw there was a new 'chapter' ^^'**

**I'm just putting this up to tell you whats going on and why i haven't updated in a long time.**

**I've been in school and it has put a real damper on my free time and made my writers block even worse.**

**BUT I only have a few more days of school left and then im free to watch then im free to watch the avengers to refresh my mind and relax it so the story will continue to flow again!**

**so yeah, hopefully i'll have a new chapter up a little farther into June. ^^'**

**until then I hope you all have a wonderful day and have some Bruce Banner plushies and chocolate chip cookies!**

** Tschüs!(bye!)**


End file.
